King Boo (Canon)/Adamjensen2030
|-|Mario Series= |-|Luigi's Mansion Series= Summary King Boo is the leader of the Boos and the main antagonist of the Luigi's Mansion series and is the arch-enemy of Luigi. He is also an ally of Bowser, who has aided him in his various schemes. He is more than capable of devising and enacting villainous plans by himself, including his capture and imprisonment of Mario. Although not the biggest Boo, King Boo has abilities that far surpass that of the average ghost and he wields a number of impressive magical abilities, including the ability to materialize objects. King Boo's magical power is directly proportional to the number of Boos in his vicinity. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 2-C | 2-B, possibly High 1-C | 2-C Name: King Boo Origin: Mario Bros Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Ghost/Boo Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, durability, reflexes and agility, Transcendent Ghost Physiology, Energy Manipulation, Intangibility, Data Manipulation (Halted Luigi's pixels, pulled them back, and reformed him within his own universe), Data Conversion (Created his own data transfer and turned Luigi from data to atoms, and put him together casually. Presumably, King Boo can do the exact opposite, too), Pixel Manipulation (Moved inside of a picture that is otherwise devoid of any life), Ally Affinity (Only works with Boos), Reflection Manipulation, Absolute Illusion, Flight, Teleportation, Reality Warping, Sealing, Resistance to Sealing, Telekinesis, Force-Field Generation, Pyrokinesis, Hydrokinesis, Cyrokinesis, Electrokinesis, Fog Generation, Transmutation, Summoning, Corruption Manipulation, Space and Time Manipulation, Matter Manipulation (Subatomic; Sub-Particular), Size Manipulation, Shapeshifting, Absolute Darkness, Duplication, Regeneration (Low-Godly; can be seemingly destroyed, but because he's a ghost, his consciousness remains. Can also regenerate from seemingly nothing), One Hit Kill and Immortality (Types 7 crosses over with Types 1 and 3 and 8; reliant on his crown) Attack Potency: Universe level+ (Fought and managed to capture both Mario Bros. several times) | Multiverse level, possibly High Complex Multiverse level (Can contend with RPG Mario as well as base Paper Mario) | Multi-Universe level (In the original Luigi's Mansion, he materialized a mansion out of nothing instantly. Said mansion contains a grand total of five completely separate universes. While the celestial objects may look small, the Marioverse does this overwhelmingly often. Also, after his defeat in the game, the mansion, along with its five universes, ceased to exist. In Dark Moon, he also nearly overloaded the universe and caused it to collapse casually, and also had complete control over the Paranormal Dimension, capable of warping and manipulating it. Upon his defeat, the entire Paranormal Dimension fades from existence. Speaking of the Paranormal Dimension--it seems to be a type of small "multiverse" of sorts, with a few universe-sized zones. One being the Knightmare Zone, the ScareScraper Zone, as well as multiple mini-zones, including Coin Zone 1, Coin Zone 2, Coin Zone 3, Coin Zone 4, Snow Zone, Train Zone and King Boo's Illusion Zone, as well as a possible Reality Zone. All of the Mini-Zones have countless stars in the background, as does the ScareScraper and Reality Zone. The rest come to scale--and due to the Paranormal Dimension fading from existence after King Boo's defeat him manipulation it, he should scale up to this. This all accompanied by the fact that it's implied King Boo created many zones, and this tier seems set in stone) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Can keep up with the Mario Bros.) | At least Massively Hypersonic, possibly Infinite (Kept up with both Marios), possibly Immeasurable | Unknown Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Universal+ | Multiversal, possibly High Complex Multiversal | Multi-Universal Durability: Universe level+ (As he puts it himself. Ghosts can't die) | Multiverse level, possibly High Complex Multiverse level | Multi-Universe level (Immortality and regeneration makes him hard to kill; and he put up a good fight against Luigi's Poltergust 5000. The Paranormal Dimension's existence relied upon him) Stamina: Seemingly limitless due to being a ghost Range: Unknown Standard Equipment: His crown Intelligence: High as he leads and commands an army of Boos and other ghosts. He also planned traps and schemes. Weaknesses: Bright light (This weakness varies as he has been shown to be capable of standing outside under the sun in several games such as Mario Kart: Double Dash) Key: Standard | In the RPGs | Luigi's Mansion Series NOTE: The Standard key serves a different purpose than other keys. Unlike other keys, the Standard key draws from feats across the franchise for the sole purpose of scaling. Which is why its A.P. comes from a Yoshi's Island game while its speed hails from an M&L game. Its only purpose is to scale others from using decently consistent feats. Category:Adamjensen2030 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1